In the modern electronics industry integrated circuits and similarly mechanically configured devices frequently are used. Such devices may be, for example, a microprocessor, a read only memory (ROM), a random access memory (RAM), logic arrays, integrated logic circuits, switches, etc. such devices usually are mechanically configured to have a three dimensional rectangular package body within which the active or passive circuitry components, switches, etc., are contained, and a plurality of electrical leads extending outwardly from the package to provide electrical connections for respective circuits etc. within the package to circuitry externally of the package. Such devices generally have a dual-in-line package (DIP) configuration. For convenience of description, each of such devices will be referred to hereinafter as an integrated circuit device; however, such label is intended to include the previously listed and other types of devices that are contained in a packaged configuration preferably of the DIP type with plural electrical leads extending outwardly from the package for the mentioned purpose. Moreover, such electrical leads sometimes are referred to as terminals, contacts, pins, etc., and for convenience of the following description, the same will be referred to as pins.
Electronic circuitry usually is designed for use with a particular integrated circuit, such as a specific microprocessor manufactured by a specific manufacturer and having a specific pin-out pattern or configuration, whereby, for example, pin number 1 of the integrated circuit package may be intended to connect to a voltage source, pin number 2 may be an interrupt input for the microprocessor, pin number 3 may be a ground connection, etc. The layout and interconnections of printed circuit traces on a printed circuit board intended to use a specified microprocessor usually are designed for use with a particular microprocessor of a particular manufacturer. However, occasions arise that it becomes desirable, even necessary, to substitute in an electronic circuit a different integrated circuit device than the one for which the electronic circuit originally was designed, and in such a case it is possible that the new integrated circuit device cannot or cannot readily be substituted because it may have a pin-out configuration that is different from the pin-out configuration of the original integrated circuit device.
It would be desirable to facilitate, even more broadly to enable, the substitution of one integrated circuit device for another when the pin-out configurations of the two integrated circuit devices are not the same. It also would be desirable to accomplish the same in minimum space so that such an adaptation can be made within the frequently confined space available in various electronic devices.